<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ungentlemanly Conduct by technopat3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437376">Ungentlemanly Conduct</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/technopat3/pseuds/technopat3'>technopat3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dark Harry, Drinking, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Stalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/technopat3/pseuds/technopat3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently back from the dead Harry Hart asks his protégé, Eggsy Unwin, to go out with him. Unfortunately, Harry is too late and Eggsy has found another lover in the time Harry was gone. Unable to accept this and move on, Harry plots to get and keep Eggsy all for himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Original Male Character(s), Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Revelations and Declarations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on this prompt from the Dark Kingsman Block Party: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346063/chapters/14582182</p><p>Really long so I didn't want to just copy and paste it.</p><p>Credit to  Hartwin_Casualty for writing the prompt. https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_Thomas/pseuds/Hartwin_Casualty</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry fixed his hair one last time and adjusted his glasses before ringing the doorbell. He stepped back and clutched the rose in his hand. It wasn’t that he was nervous, per se, he knew he and Eggsy belonged together, it was only Valentine’s bullet that put a delay in their relationship. That being said, he was still putting himself out there and being a spy, you very rarely display your own emotions and feelings, but Harry’s were out in full color and that terrified him. He could hear his own heartbeat thumping in his chest and the few seconds that it took for Eggsy to open the door felt like an eternity.</p><p>“Harry?” Eggsy asked as he opened the door. “Whatcha doing here? Not like you to show up unannounced.”</p><p>It took a second for Harry to respond, Eggsy looked marvelous. He was wearing just a polo and jeans, not Harry’s favorite outfit of his, but still looking gorgeous in his at-home wear.</p><p>“Ah yes, well um, I wanted to surprise you.” Harry finally says as he extends his hand, offering the rose to the younger man.</p><p>“Harry…” Eggsy says warily.</p><p>“Eggsy Unwin, would you like to go on a date with me?” Harry smiles until he sees Eggsy’s expression drop.</p><p>“Oh, Harry… you don’t know,” Eggsy started mournfully.</p><p>Harry’s heart started to race even faster, which he didn’t think was possible. “Know what?”</p><p>“I’m so sorry. I already have a boyfriend.” Eggsy explains.</p><p>Harry’s mind freezes. He can’t comprehend what he is hearing.</p><p>“I met him a few months after V-Day.”</p><p>“Right,” is all Harry can manage to say.</p><p>“You were dead and I-”</p><p>“No no, I understand” Harry interjects. “I was gone, you’ve built a life in the meantime. I mean look at you. A successful young man with a life and career. One of the best agents in Kingsman’s history. It was wrong of me to assume I could return without missing a beat.”</p><p>“I really am sorry. If I did or said anything to make you-”</p><p>“No. You’ve done nothing wrong, my boy. Just the delusions of an undead man.” Harry says as he goes to leave.</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow at the shop?” Eggsy calls out to him.</p><p>Harry smiles and turns back to him. “Of course.” And then he left.</p><p>Harry returned to his home enraged. How can Eggsy throw away his opportunity of true happiness for some lesser boyfriend? He loved Eggsy, but Harry knew that he could be quite rash, a trait Harry will help him grow out of when they are together, and it would make sense that he would seek comfort when he thought Harry was dead. But now, after Harry has been gone for too long, he actually thinks he loves his grief companion when the much better option is offering him his hand.</p><p>Harry pours himself a generous glass of scotch. And then another. And a few more after that. He doesn’t care. Tomorrow he will begin work to win Eggsy back, to secure his future with his darling boy, but for now, he’ll allow himself to get pissed and pass out still in his suit.</p><p>After a few hours of strategizing with the skill of a master spy such as himself, Harry constructed his plan. Unfortunately, he will have to wait a bit before he can begin. He needs everyone to believe he is over Eggsy, so he must play the role of dejected lover for just a little while. This wouldn’t be so bad if it didn’t mean he had to avoid Eggsy outside of the most necessary professional scenarios, but if staying away from his love for a few weeks meant he had the rest of their lives together, he could survive. For the month or so that he waited, Harry lived for the brief moments when he and Eggsy spoke about Kingsman work, whether it be a mission report or an expense meeting. A perk of being Arthur was that he had access to all agents’ glasses feed, and Harry had Eggsy’s on nigh constantly, watching his boy’s deadly and graceful work as he took down arms dealers, human traffickers, and the like. An outsider might call Harry obsessed, Harry would say he was in love.</p><p>Finally, after two months of waiting, Harry called Eggsy into his office.</p><p>“Galahad, thank you for coming,” Harry said as Eggsy sat down.</p><p>“Of course, sir,” Eggsy says in a very professional tone, nearly all traces of his native dialect gone. “What do you need?”</p><p>Harry sighed. “I… wanted to apologize. After my proposal, I was very upset, and I unfairly ignored you because of it. As both your boss and mentor, your well being at Kingsman is my responsibility and I neglected that. I am sorry.”</p><p>Eggsy looked shocked. “Are you kidding me?” Full East London accented. Harry winced, prepared for a verbal tirade from the blond. “I’m the one who should be apologizing. I was being selfish. I didn’t want to face the consequences of my actions so I avoided you and hoped you would heal on your own, but I should have been kinder. I should have helped you or…”</p><p>“Nonsense, Eggsy, you did nothing wrong. I was immature. And to rectify that, I’d like to buy you and your partner a round of drinks.”</p><p>“Nah Harry, that’s ridiculous. I should be buying you a drink.”</p><p>“I insist,” Harry said intently, and Eggsy knew he couldn’t sway him.</p><p>And with that Harry and Eggsy were at a nearby pub, waiting for Eggsy’s boyfriend. Even just thinking about him made Harry want to gag. Thankfully, it was only a matter of time before he was Eggsy’s boyfriend, and husband after that. Gary ‘Eggsy’ Hart, codename: Galahad; that had a nice ring to it.</p><p>Harry was snapped out of his musings by Eggsy standing up and introducing a man who had just walked in.</p><p>“Harry this David Parry. David, this is Harry Hart.”</p><p>“The Harry Hart?” David stepped forward and raised his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Eggsy has told me so much about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Has he now?” Harry smiled, shaking David’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you too.”</p><p>The three of them sat down at a booth and began chatting, David and Eggsy tripping over themselves trying to tell the story of how they got together. Harry was only half paying attention, his main focus on assessing David.</p><p>David Perry was an uninspiring black-haired man with equally uninspiring hazel eyes. He was around 5’11, so taller than Eggsy but shorter than himself. His build was passable, but not fit like him and Eggsy. He had no immediate physical abnormalities, but his facial proportions were average, nothing to write home about. In Harry’s eyes, David was the epitome of mediocrity, at least physically. Perhaps there was something in his personality that Eggsy was so attracted to as to reject Harry.</p><p>“And then he finally got the stones to ask me out, and I couldn’t say no.” Eggsy smiled.</p><p>“What a lovely story,” Harry said, nearly on autopilot. “Tell me, David, what do you do for work?”</p><p>“I’m actually between jobs right now,” David said casually.</p><p>“Any fields, in particular, you are looking in?”</p><p>“No, when the right job finds me I’ll take it.”</p><p>Harry wanted to scream. This man was a grifter and no doubt mooching off of Eggsy’s hard-earned Kingsman salary when Eggsy could be saving or investing or giving it to his family. How this parasite managed to weasel himself into Eggsy’s life he’ll never be sure.</p><p>Okay, so he probably should have listened to their story.</p><p>“Well, that’s one approach,” Harry responds as subdued as possible.</p><p>The night went on like that, with David continually saying things that reinforced Harry’s need to free Eggsy from this vagrant and bring him into his arms, where he would be loved and cherished and nurtured to his highest potential. After two hours or so, Harry announced that he needed to retire early, as he had an early start tomorrow. He hugged Eggsy and gave David an amicable handshake.</p><p>Harry returned home that night with a smile on his face. He had successfully completed the first and likely hardest part of his plan. Eggsy was convinced that Harry was over him and wanted to be his friend and mentor. He bore an agonizing night with Eggsy and David and now he was ready to get the real work done. Step two: infiltrate every aspect of Eggsy’s life, and he knew who he had to start with.</p><p>Little Daisy Unwin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have written maybe half? of this, and am losing Mojo so I hope posting the first few chapters will actually push me to finish. Next chapter should be up in a week or so.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Storytime and Deceptive Ties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry has a playdate with Daisy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry had met Daisy once before. Eggsy brought her into the shop one day because she wanted to see her big brother’s job, and Eggsy introduced her to Harry as they passed through. Daisy took a shine to him then, and he knew that he could easily foster a paternal relationship with the little girl that Eggsy would fall for.</p>
<p>The problem was getting to her. The terrible optics of a middle aged man trying to get close a four-year-old girl were not lost on Harry, but he knew that getting Daisy on his side was the most crucial piece to his plan. It took Harry a few weeks to find an opportunity, but Harry was nothing if not patient. </p>
<p>The stars finally aligned when Michelle had gone on holiday with her new boyfriend to Italy, and Eggsy was taking care of Daisy. Roxy was also on a deep cover mission in Romania, and Merlin was at a conference with other intelligence agency quartermasters hosted by the Statesman. All of Daisy’s usual caretakers were occupied, and it was finally Harry's chance to execute.</p>
<p>Harry sat in his office, gathering enough semi-credible evidence that wouldn’t make Harry look suspicious or, even worse, like an idiot. When he finally had enough to make a case, he rang Eggsy on his glasses.</p>
<p>“Galahad! We need you in Paris. We have reports of a biological weapon.” Harry said, voice even and professional.</p>
<p>“What?” Eggsy exclaims. “Arthur I can’t go to Paris, I got Daisy here with me.”</p>
<p>“You’re the closest available agent I have, we need someone on this ASAP.” Harry retorts.</p>
<p>“What am I gonna do with Daisy?” Eggsy demanded. “Mum is gone and Roxy ain’t here. I suppose I could ask David but-”</p>
<p>“I’ll take her.” Harry suggested calmly.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Harry clarified. “I can take care of her. Bring her in the cab with you to HQ, my house is on the way.”</p>
<p>“Harry, I couldn’t do that, you don’t want to take care of a four-year-old.”</p>
<p>“Galahad, the entire population of the greater Paris area is in danger and you are worried about bothering me with a child for a few hours? Get your arse in gear and let’s move!”</p>
<p>“Yes sir!” Eggsy responded well to commands. That would be useful knowledge for later in their relationship, but for now, Harry needed to prep for a small child.</p>
<p>Eggsy arrived with Daisy in tow about 30 minutes after Harry called. Daisy was wearing a flower backpack, no doubt filled with toys and coloring books and other things to keep her occupied.</p>
<p>“Ok,  I’m guessing we don’t have time for me to explain anything so I wrote it down on here.” Eggsy rushes as he shoves a folded piece of paper into Harry’s hand. He then knelt down and kissed Daisy on the forehead. “Alright flower, you be good for Harry, and your big brother will pick you up in no time.”</p>
<p>“Hello Ms Daisy.” Harry says, bending down to meet her. “I’m sorry to cut your time short with your brother, but I promise to make today as fun as possible. What would you like to do first?”</p>
<p>“Eggsy and me were gonna have a tea party.”</p>
<p>“Then a tea party we shall have!” Harry announces.</p>
<p>Harry quickly gathers the materials needed. He figures that Daisy might not actually like boiling water and leaves, so he just puts some room temperature water in a kettle and puts in on the coffee table in the living room. Daisy brings one of her stuffies out of her backpack.</p>
<p>“This is Bearbear.” She says, raising the purple bear up to Harry.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you Mr Bearbear. Would you like cream and sugar?” Harry asks, fully serious in his questioning.</p>
<p>“Yes!” Daisy giggles and rushes to sit down.</p>
<p>Hours pass like this. Harry and Daisy playing and having fun. After their tea party Harry takes Daisy to the park, where one woman said it was nice to see him playing with his granddaughter. It took everything in his body to not correct and say she was his future sister-in-law/step daughter. They then returned home, after getting icecream of course, and watched Inside Out. Daisy had cuddled up against Harry after a half an hour or so, and by the end of the movie she was asleep on his lap. Harry was careful to not wake her as he lifted her and brought her into the guest bedroom to let her nap. Harry went to his office to get some work done and monitor the child from the security cameras.</p>
<p>Harry orders some groceries for delivery before going to wake up Daisy. He decides to remain on the simpler side for a small child, and orders ingredients for homemade macaroni and cheese. He starts cooking around five and wakes Daisy up at quarter to six.</p>
<p>It warms his heart when Daisy smiles at the food he prepared, and he considers Daisy’s complement of it worth more than a Michelin star.</p>
<p>They watch Moana together on the couch afterwards and Harry is quite impressed, not only Daisy’s recollection of the lyrics but how well she sings them. She is truly talented, like her brother, and Harry would be lying if he said he couldn’t imagine her as a Kingsman one day.</p>
<p>The night ended with Daisy tiredly demanding Harry read her a bedtime story. </p>
<p>“Please Harry! I can’t sleep without one.” She begged.</p>
<p>“I doubt that, I watched you fall asleep earlier today.” Harry chuckled.</p>
<p>“Please!” She said again, nearly screeching.</p>
<p>“Well I would, but I don’t have any storybooks.” Harry said apologetically.</p>
<p>This stumped Daisy for a moment, and Harry thought he was scot-free, until she triumphantly declared: “Make one up!”</p>
<p>“Alright.” Harry paused, trying to come up with an idea for a story that would captivate a four-year-old. After a few moments, Harry had an idea that would kill two birds with one stone.</p>
<p>“Once upon a time, there was a king, named Arthur. Arthur was a great king, and he had much, a big castle, lots of servants, and plenty of gold and riches. But something was missing in Arthur’s life. Despite being able to buy anything he wanted, he wanted something that money could never seem to get, love. Arthur needed someone to share his life with, or else all the money in the world was useless.</p>
<p>“One day, Arthur met a man named Galahad, a commoner without money or status. Galahad was the most beautiful man Arthur had ever seen, and Arthur instantly fell in love with him. However, Arthur was afraid to confess his love to Galahad, as he was young and beautiful, and Arthur felt unworthy of his affection. Instead, Arthur courted Galahad from afar: giving him a job and a room in his castle. Unfortunately, right when Arthur had worked up the courage to profess his love to Galahad, an evil wizard named Valentine attacked the kingdom and Arthur had to travel across the sea to his lair to defeat him. Artthur defeated the wizard easily, but on his voyage home his ship was caught in a storm and Arthur became lost at sea for several months.</p>
<p>“Meanwhile, back at the castle, Galahad and all the people of the kingdom grieved the loss of their king. Galahad was made prince to replace Arthur, and he soon was loved by everyone as well. However, an evil man named Daniel wanted to be king, so he cast a curse to make Galahad fall in love with him, and Galahad made Daniel king. Daniel was a terrible king, but nothing could be done because Galahad was under his spell, and the kingdom fell into ruin.</p>
<p>“Luckily, Arthur was rescued by some nice cowboys from a far away land and returned to his kingdom. Arthur dueled Daniel and defeated him, and with the power of true love’s kiss, saved Galahad from the curse. Arthur and Galahad got married and ruled the kingdom together, and they even had a beautiful little girl named Princess Daisy. And they all lived happily ever after. The end.”</p>
<p>“Yay!” Daisy cheered.</p>
<p>Harry kissed her on her forehead. “Go to sleep my little princess.”</p>
<p>“I love you, Harry,” Daisy said drowsily. </p>
<p>“I love you too Daisy.”</p>
<p>Harry slowly crept out of her room and turned off the lights before returning to his office.While Eggsy was Harry’s endgame and who he cared about most, the affection from that little girl filled his heart more than he could possibly expect.</p>
<p>Harry worked for an hour or so before watching the nightly news on the telly. There were reports of a small explosion in Paris, no doubt Eggsy, it was very much his style, with no casualties of course. Harry smiled to himself, his boy was so talented, and it made him smile to know that his little family would be complete soon.</p>
<p>The next day Harry received a text message that set his blood on fire. Eggsy had given David Harry’s mobile number so that they could coordinate when to pick up Daisy. Unable to argue without tipping his hand, Harry obliged and said that David was free to come over anytime to pick up Daisy. David said  that he would be over in an hour. Harry quickly began to place trackers and mics on anything of Daisy’s he could, her backpack, her shoes, Harry even replaced one of Bearbear’s eyes with a camera. Not that Daisy would ever notice. Harry then went to wake her up for breakfast.</p>
<p>“So Daisy, you know David is coming to pick you up today, yes?” </p>
<p>“Uh huh.” She mumbled, chewing on a piece of bacon.</p>
<p>“What do you think of David?” </p>
<p>“He’s nice I guess, Eggsy likes him so I like him.” She says absently.</p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>“He never plays with me though.” </p>
<p>“What?” Harry asks quite puzzled.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he doesn’t like playing, he says he’s too ‘matoore’.”</p>
<p>“Mature, love, it’s pronounced mature.” Harry corrects.</p>
<p>“Mature.” Daisy repeats.</p>
<p>As if Harry needed another reason to hate David, he doesn’t appreciate the bundle of sunshine that is Daisy. He is also clearly delusional if he intends to have any sort of long term presence in Eggsy’s life and not be a part of Daisy’s. They are a package deal, and Harry wants the whole damn thing.</p>
<p>When David arrives, Harry makes sure Daisy is standing right next to him. </p>
<p>“Hello David.” Harry greets cordially.</p>
<p>“Hello Harry.” David says, then bends his knees to greet the young child. “And hello to you little Daisy.”</p>
<p>“Hi.” She responds politely.</p>
<p>“Daisy and I were just finishing up our breakfast, would you like to join us for some tea?”</p>
<p>“Oh no” David replies, “We should really get going, wouldn’t want to be trouble.”</p>
<p>“Nonsense, we weren’t finished, and unless you have someplace to be?”</p>
<p>David pauses. “I guess not. Only a few minutes though.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Harry says as he invites. the younger man in.</p>
<p>As much as it pained him to have such a loathsome creature in his house, he needs to further solidify his relationship with Daisy, and having David’s trust would be beneficial as well. He needed to throw everyone off of his scent as much as possible, so when he his next phase, no one would suspect any ulterior motives.</p>
<p>Harry invited David to take a seat in the living room while he put the kettle on. Thankfully, Daisy trailed him wherever he went and took a seat next to him on the couch as opposed to David. Harry couldn’t wait for the day where he, Eggsy, and Daisy were a real family, having tea parties and going for walks in the park and cuddling up on the sofa to watch a movie together. But for now he had to endure another painful encounter with his obstacle. </p>
<p>“So David, how have you been since we last spoke?” Harry asked, taking a sip of his tea.</p>
<p>“I’m good, yeah. Been just hanging out.” David responded lackadaisical, almost lethargic.</p>
<p>“Any updates on the job search?”</p>
<p>“Naw, but it’s alright. Eggsy takes care of my rent so I don’t worry too much.”</p>
<p>Harry wanted to throw his teacup.</p>
<p>“So why is Eggsy in Paris?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“Eggsy, in Paris, why?” David demanded, quite rudely if you asked Harry. “He said it was for work. You’re his boss, so I figured you’d know.”</p>
<p>“Ah yes.” Harry said, putting down his cup. “He had a client, who adores him, but who doesn't, need emergency alterations done before a gala tonight and he demanded that Eggsy be the one to do it. Didn’t want anyone else touching his work.”</p>
<p>“Oh. That’s reasonable I guess, for a rich bloke.” David sneered.</p>
<p>“Yes well, short notice things such as that pays very well, which is good for Eggsy.” And you too, you parasite. </p>
<p>“True.”</p>
<p>Their conversation continues along amicably, Harry keeping all of his venomous comments in his own head. But as David mentions that he should probably get going, Daisy pulls on Harry’s sweater.</p>
<p>“Harry?” She says very quietly</p>
<p>Harry turns down to her and puts her in his lap. “Yes, darling?”</p>
<p>“Bearbear said that he wants to stay here.” She says, pushing Bearbear onto Harry.</p>
<p>“Did you now?” Harry says, holding Bearbear and addressing him. “Why’s that?”</p>
<p>“He says he likes the tea better here.” Daisy explains.</p>
<p>“Well, I’d be more than welcome to continue to host Bearbear, would you like to stay with him?”</p>
<p>“Duh!” Daisy shouts.</p>
<p>“Yes, duh.” Harry chuckles. “David, do you mind?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t know, we should ring Eggsy…” Daivd stammers.</p>
<p>“Yes, of course. Allow me.” Harry pulls out his phone and dials Eggsy. After a few rings Eggsy picks up. </p>
<p>“Arth-” Eggsy starts, in a rush.</p>
<p>“Eggsy! It’s Harry!” He yells loudly into the phone to make sure Eggsy knows not to use codenames.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, Harry, what’s up?” Eggsy says, a bit of panic in his voice.</p>
<p>“Well I have David and Daisy here and Daisy was telling us that she would prefer to stay with me tonight and-”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. That’s fine. Look, I can’t talk right now.”</p>
<p>“Of course, good luck with the client. We’ll be here.” Harry sets his phone down triumphantly. “Well, I guess that’s that.”</p>
<p>“Phew!” David exclaims, before turning to whisper to Harry. “I ain’t that good with kids so this is a big relief.”</p>
<p>“Happy to help. Have a great day.” Harry says as he ushers David out the door.</p>
<p>Harry and Daisy have a lovely day from then on out, without any presence of Eggsy’s pet vagabond. They went to the zoo before getting lunch, and then returned home for tea and a few games of checkers which, on his honour, Harry did not intentionally lose. Daisy won fair and square. Harry gets word from Eggsy that he’ll be coming by to pick up Daisy around 3. Harry decides to return home immediately, so he and Daisy would be in the middle of their tea party when Eggsy arrives. He puts out the cups and puts regular water into the small kettle. He sets out the biscuits on a plate on the table he and Daisy are seated. </p>
<p>Exactly to plan. Eggsy arrives while Harry is refilling the biscuit plate from the package.</p>
<p>“Eggsy!” Daisy cheers running towards him as Harry lets the young man in. </p>
<p>“Oh my days! How are you? Were you good for Harry?” Eggsy asks, lifting her into his arms.</p>
<p>“Yes she was. We had so much fun, didn’t we Princess?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Daisy exclaimed. “We had tea parties and watched movies and went to the zoo.”</p>
<p>“The zoo?” Eggsy questions, “How was it, which was your favourite animal?”</p>
<p>“Penguins!” She yells.<br/>“Yeah, Penguins are great.” Eggsy says before turning to Harry. “Thank you so much. I really appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“Don’t mention it. Spending time with Daisy was a pleasure. Please consider me if you ever need someone to take care of her again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will do Haz.” Eggsy says, taking Daisy’s hand. “Will do.”</p>
<p>Harry goes to his office and opens up his laptop to get some work done, while keeping an eye on Daisy’s shoe tracker and Eggsy’s glasses GPS to make sure they arrived home safely. He signs a seemingly endless amount of documents and sends a seemingly endless amount of emails, just trying to coordinate a damn joint mission between Kingsman and Statesman. Finally, after a few hours, he retires to the lounge for a class of whisky and begins considering his next move. Focusing on Michelle would make the most sense, Daisy would be a natural bridge to her, but it also would be suspicious going from one family member to the other. He decides to focus on Roxy next. Percival is two months into what will likely be a year long deep-cover mission, and Harry knows that the girl is starved for mentorship, she is very impressive with her determination to improve, and who better than Arthur to give her some advice. </p>
<p>The next morning, on the train to HQ, he sends Roxy a message on her glasses.</p>
<p>Roxanne, please see me in my office at your earliest convenience.<br/>-Arthur</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp, college is a bitch. Hopefully I find time for this soon</p>
<p>Thanks for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You Don't Have to Put on the Red Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter title comes from the song "Roxanne" by the police</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knows full well that the message will put her on edge, making her think she is in trouble, but come on, Harry is human, he likes to tease every now and then.</p>
<p>Roxy arrives at his office at 09:02, maybe 30 seconds after Harry himself had arrived. </p>
<p>“Prompt as always Lancelot,” Harry chuckles.</p>
<p>“Thank you sir,” Roxy smiles. “What did you need me for?”</p>
<p>“I was wondering if you would like to have a cup of tea with me this afternoon. I feel you’ve been neglected recently.”</p>
<p>Roxy is taken aback. “How so sir?”</p>
<p>“Well you haven’t had a mission in over a month and your mentor has been away for quite some time.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose sir, but I’m a big girl I can take care of myself.”</p>
<p>“I have no doubt that you can, Roxanne. I simply thought you might enjoy accompanying on a reconnaissance mission…” Roxy looked down, clearly trying to think of a way to say no politely. “That is certainly going to end in some sort of confrontation.”</p>
<p>Roxy perks up. “That sounds great sir.”</p>
<p>“Excellent! Meet me in the garage prepped at 21:30.”</p>
<p>“Yes Sir.”</p>
<p>Harry wasn’t lying. The stakeout was more than likely to turn violent, of course, that is only because the orders were to kill on sight after gathering all the intel they needed. However that would take quite a bit of time, so Roxy and Harry sat in a Kingsman black cab randomly driving around the warehouse to avoid a pattern. </p>
<p>“So how have you been Lancelot?” Harry asked as he pours himself a glass of scotch. </p>
<p>“I’m well sir,” Roxy starts, “I’m not a fan of sitting on the bench but I respect the decision making process you and Merlin go through.”</p>
<p>“Yes my apologies, as soon as I find a mission suited for you I will send it your way. As Arthur, I more than understand the plight of being benched.”</p>
<p>“Thank you sir. And how are you?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you know. Being head of an international spy agency does not leave much room for personal life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you seeing anyone?”</p>
<p>“No. I haven’t had much interest in a partner in a long time.”</p>
<p>“But I thought…” Roxy started.</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“Nevermind.”</p>
<p>“And you? Are you seeing anyone?” Harry inquired.</p>
<p>“Sadly, Tilde and I decided to end things a few months ago. I didn’t want to be a princess, she didn’t want to be married to a spy. But I’m getting over it.”</p>
<p>“Good for you.”</p>
<p>“Do you know if Merlin is single?” Harry nearly choked on his drink.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Tilde is a young girl with long hair, I figure go the opposite, an old man with no hair.”</p>
<p>“Stellar observation, Lancelot. However, you will find Merlin hard pressed to go on a date with you, with any woman, for that matter.” Harry states matter of factly. </p>
<p>“Oh…”</p>
<p>“Lancelot, you are the greatest woman spy in the world, first female member of the Kingsman round table, dating does not need to be a priority for you right now.” Harry says consolingly.</p>
<p>“Thank you sir.” Roxy responds, melancholy filling her voice.</p>
<p>“That being said…  I know Peter from Logistics finds you quite attractive.” Harry whispers deviously. A beep starts from the on board computer. “But enough of that for now, we need to get moving.”</p>
<p>Roxy, as it turns out, is not a good mission partner for Harry. It’s nothing against her, in fact, she is much like Harry. They both very much like to take point and it is difficult for Harry to yield himself. Eggsy and Percival always let him lead and follow him, but with Roxy it was almost a competition, a fight for dominance. Normally, Harry would love this challenge and crush whoever thought they were a better spy than he, but this wasn’t about being right, it was about getting himself in Roxy’s good graces.</p>
<p>It turns out it worked quite well, as the next morning Roxy was nipping at his heels for feedback from the mission. </p>
<p>“How was my fighting technique? I’ve been trying to incorporate more judo, could you tell? How did you do that thing with your Rainmaker on that guy in the orange shirt? Could you teach me that lock picking trick? I’ve never seen someone pick one so fast.”</p>
<p>Harry was more than happy to oblige, knowing that if she started taking his word as gospel now, she would when Harry started letting slip that Eggsy would be better off with him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few weeks after his mission with Roxy, Harry received an RSVP for Eggsy’s birthday dinner. Harry immediately accepted, giddy to have such an easy opportunity to strike at all the important targets. The dinner was not for another month, so Harry figured he still needed one target between now and the dinner. After quite a bit of deliberation, Harry realized that he had not had not spent any significant time with Eggsy himself recently. How could he possibly convince him that he was a better partner if he wasn’t there to show it. He had been having tea with Roxy once a week since their mission and she wasn’t even his protege. </p>
<p>Two weekends before Eggsy’s party Harry invited him to get fish and chips (Eggsy’s favorite greasy food besides that one time he got In-N-Out when he was taking down a drug cartel in Los Angeles). Eggsy of course agreed and the two of them strolled down the streets of London in search of food.</p>
<p>“Eggsy, I have to say I have been so impressed with you recently,” Harry says as they turn off of Savile Row.</p>
<p>“Really?” Eggsy beams as he asks.</p>
<p>“Yes. You’ve become more efficient in your missions, review of your footage shows you’ve become less sloppy in your work. You haven’t had an unintentional casualty in nearly a month. You keep succeeding my expectations every time I raise them.”</p>
<p>Eggsy swallows deeply before responding. “Thanks, Harry. That means a lot.”</p>
<p>Harry slaps his hand onto Eggsy’s shoulder. “Of course, my boy.” Harry craves more physcial contact with him, but isn’t dumb enough to show his hand. “Now! Where to eat?”</p>
<p>They settle on a mum and pop diner not far from the shop. They both get fish and chips and spend far too long just talking, Harry somewhat venting about how much he misses the field and Eggsy recounting some of his most recent missions. They also discuss Daisy quite a bit, and just as Harry had hoped, the little girl loves her new Uncle Harry. They also discuss Eggsy’s upcoming party, including a trip to a pub with some of Eggsy’s friends after Daisy has been put to bed. </p>
<p>Harry figured that after the party he would have enough ground to starting pushing his agenda.</p>
<p>This was too easy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Lovely Dinner Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Eggsy's birthday, and Harry both gives and receives a few gifts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woo! Quarantine has gotten me writing again, so that's something. I hope everyone is staying safe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry sat in his car parked around the corner from Eggsy’s apartment. He instinctively went to adjust his tie but he wasn’t wearing one. Eggsy begged Harry to remain casual in his dress, which was absolute heresy for such an important event. Their compromise was a shirt and jacket, no tie. The party officially began at 5 o’clock, which meant Harry would arrive at 5:13 on the dot. A gentleman is never late, that is disrespectful and shows a lack of interest, nor is he early or exactly on time, that is rude and abrasive. One never wants to be the first person in attendance, nor the last.</p>
<p>Michelle was the one to open the door, apron on and one oven mitt in hand. “Mr Hart. Welcome.” Her voice was flat, uninviting. Harry knew he would have quite a bit of work to do with her later tonight.</p>
<p>“Harry, please. I’m here as one of your son’s friends, no need to be so formal.”</p>
<p>“Alright, Harry then. Come in.” That did nothing to change her tone.</p>
<p>“What a lovely home you have Michelle,” Harry admired. Much better than the rat shack you used to keep your kids in. He thought to himself.</p>
<p>“Thank you. Eggsy has been very kind with helping me get back on my feet after leaving Dean.”</p>
<p>“Now, help me remember, does Eggsy live here with you?”</p>
<p>“Sometimes, yes. He’s got his own room and everything but he also has a place with David. He sleeps here when he wants to see Daisy. Speaking of which, have you met her?”</p>
<p>Before Harry can reply, a 5-year-old ball of energy comes tearing into the foyer. “Uncle Harry!”</p>
<p>Harry briefly notices the scorn on Michelle’s face when she hears Daisy’s moniker for him, but he ignores her and scoops Daisy up into his arms. “Hello, my princess. How are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m awesome!” She cheers.</p>
<p>“Awesome? Well, that’s great to hear!”</p>
<p>“Did you bring Eggsy a present?” She inquires.</p>
<p>“Of course I did.” Harry demonstrates by patting on his jacket pocket. “Right here.”</p>
<p>“Did you bring me a present?” She asks, far more concerned this time.</p>
<p>“No, it's not your birthday.” Harry chides before leaning in to whisper in her ear. “I did, but don’t tell Eggsy.” He puts a finger up to his mouth and Daisy nods and copies the motion.</p>
<p>“How do you know Daisy?” Michelle asks, arms folded with frustration.</p>
<p>“I’ve babysat her, and Eggsy has brought her into the shop a few times.”</p>
<p>“I was not aware of this. Eggsy?” Michelle nearly shrieks down the hall.</p>
<p>“What is it, mum?” Eggsy asks, hopping down the hallway into the foyer, still putting on his right shoe. “Harry! Welcome!”</p>
<p>“Thank you Eggsy. Happy bir-”</p>
<p>“When did you give Daisy to Harry?” Michelle interjects, quite rudely.</p>
<p>“When you went to Italy. No one else was around and I had a day trip for work. Harry was super nice about it. Didn’t complain once.” Eggsy explains.</p>
<p>“And now me and Uncle Harry are best friends!” Daisy exclaims.</p>
<p>“Yes we are.” Harry giggles, kissing her on her forehead. He then sets her down and reaches into his jacket, pulling out his gift for Eggsy. “Here you are, my boy.”</p>
<p>Eggsy takes the gift and starts to unwrap it. “Thank you, Harry.” Eggsy opens the box to find a green tie with small black and white dots going upwards diagonally. “Oh, it’s gorgeous!”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you like it. I made it myself.” Harry explains. The hours spent at the sewing machine in the shop was worth it to see the look on Eggsy’s face. The material was strong but flexible, excellent for tying the hands of an enemy… or a lover. The color was a match to Eggsy’s eyes, so if Harry used the tie as a blindfold on Eggsy, he wouldn’t lose the verdant sparkle of Eggsy’s gaze.</p>
<p>“I’ll go pop this on right now, I’ll be right back.” Eggsy says as he walks out of the room. Perfect. Eggsy was already keen to wear Harry’s tie around his neck, nearly like his collar. Harry got a semi right there thinking about it.</p>
<p>“Where’s my present?” Daisy asks as she tugs on Harry’s jacket. Harry reaches into his other jacket pocket and pulls out a tiny, folded up suit. Daisy frowns at it, unsure of what it is.</p>
<p>“It is a suit, like me and Eggsy wear, for Bearbear.” Daisy’s face lights up, eager to have the new clothes for her plush friend.</p>
<p>“Daisy, love, if you want to help me in the kitchen you’re going to need to wash your hands,” Michelle calls, retreating into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Yes, mummy!” Daisy responds before turning to Harry. “We can give Bearbear his suit later.” She whispers.</p>
<p>“Yes, poppet. Now go help your mother.”</p>
<p>Harry settles down the living room with a glass of wine. He didn’t expect to be the first guest at the party, but it was not the end of the world. Merlin arrives next, much to his relief.</p>
<p>“Of course the two codgers are the first ones at the party.” Merlin jokes.</p>
<p>“Just means we get first dibs on all the alcohol.” Harry quips back.</p>
<p>“Cheers to that!” Merlin laughs and they clink glasses. “Do you know who else is invited to this thing?”</p>
<p>“Not quite sure. I assume Roxy, some of Eggsy’s estate friends, and David of course.”</p>
<p>“Ah yes, David.” Merlin scoffs.</p>
<p>“Hmm?” Harry asks, feigning innocence. “Do you have something you’d like to share?”</p>
<p>“No, I shouldn’t. It’s nothing.”</p>
<p>“Oh come on, Merlin. It’s just us. You know I won’t tell anyone anything.” Which was true, Harry didn’t share his plans with anyone.</p>
<p>“Well. You see, I don’t think David is good enough for Eggsy.” Merlin says softly.</p>
<p>“Really? Why do you say that?” Harry says, holding in his excitement.</p>
<p>“Well, you see. When the two of them got together, Eggsy wasn’t in the best place.” Merlin explains.</p>
<p>Yes, the love of his life was dead, Harry thought.</p>
<p>“David was supposed to be a temporary comfort for Eggsy. I didn’t think it would last this long. And you’ve met David, you know he isn’t going anywhere.”</p>
<p>Time for devil’s advocate. “Well, that certainly could have been said about Eggsy when he rang us. Perhaps David needs a push forward?”</p>
<p>“You think he hasn’t gotten one yet? Eggsy has been pushing him for months. The difference between Eggsy and David is Eggsy wanted out of his situation, it just seemed hopeless so he gave up. David is perfectly content with his life, even more so now that he has a benefactor. Eggsy could do much better, but he is in love.”</p>
<p>Jackpot.</p>
<p>Harry swiftly moved the conversation in another direction as to not to tip his hand, and as Harry and Merlin chatted, the party began to fill up. Roxy, Ryan, Jamel, Liam, and an older woman Harry had never met, perhaps an aunt. David was notably missing, especially as they sat down to dinner, as he was supposed to be seated next to Eggsy. It wasn’t until Michelle brought out the entrées that David finally arrived.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry I’m late babe. Got caught up in traffic.”</p>
<p>You didn’t need to be a spy to know how blatant a lie that was. It was obvious to Harry that this fuck up had forgotten the time and was late to his partner’s dinner party, the most important dinner of the year for a committed man such as Harry.</p>
<p>The evening passed wonderfully after that. The food was wonderful and the conversation was pleasant, and towards the end, they all went around toasting Eggsy. Roxy toasted to Eggsy as a friend. Merlin toasted to Eggsy as a hard worker. Jamel and Ryan toasted to Eggsy as a mate. Michelle Daisy toasted to Eggsy as the best big brother in the world. And finally, David toasted to Eggsy as a wonderful partner, at the end of which he added a nice shag too, which nearly caused Harry to pop a blood vessel.</p>
<p>Finally, when it got around to Harry to speak, he stood up and cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Eggsy, this first night I met you I told you that I saw a great deal of potential in you, that I knew you were capable of doing great things. Well, after coming back from… my sabbatical, I am very proud of myself, for being so right. Not only have you exceeded my wildest expectations and achieved such potential, but you have also created new potential for yourself, and I know that you can reach even higher. You have made me, made all of us, so proud. Your success inspires us, your heart uplifts us, and your company delights us. To Eggsy!”</p>
<p>“To Eggsy!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter soon, I've written most of it. I'm wondering, people who have read the prompt, how long must Harry sit on his new friendships before he starts working them? Not sure how I"m gonna proceed with some of this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Lovely Night at the Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The second half of Eggsy's birthday, more fun and more scheming.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Drugging. It is not sexual, but a character is drugged in a nightclub.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After dinner and dessert, Daisy was put to bed and Michelle volunteered to clean up the party while the rest went retired to the living room. Harry insisted on helping, not even a mission as important as Eggsy meant giving up good manners. He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves and began assisting in scrubbing plates. Michelle was still clearly unhappy with his presence to the point of uncomfortableness, so Harry had no other option to say something.</p>
<p>“Michelle, may I be candid?” </p>
<p>“You always seem to be so how could I stop you?”</p>
<p>Ignoring her jabbing, Harry continues. “It is clear that both your children mean a great deal to me and we both know I have no intention of removing either of them from my life. Because of this, I think we will both find it much easier and better, for both our sakes and theirs, if we… start over, and have a more pleasant relationship.”</p>
<p>“I agree, that does sound reasonable. However I have one condition.” Michelle states.</p>
<p>“Yes? What is it?”</p>
<p>“I know your line of work. I know you and Eggsy are spies. I know the tailor shop is a front. I know about the mansion out in the country. I even know you died last year, that your American friends saved you. Eggsy has told me everything he knows, but one thing, one classified mission he can’t or won’t tell me about. So I ask you: how did my husband die?”</p>
<p>Harry sighed, a long, genuine sigh. “We got sent to a mission in Iraq. Your husband and another recruit, James, were neck and neck in the process of becoming a Kingsman. We kept throwing new challenges at them and they both succeeded. We started taking them out like real agents, just to get jobs done. This one mission we were sent to find a terrorist cell and we captured their leader. I was to interrogate him there. I was caught up in getting answers out of him, I didn’t notice he had a grenade hidden. He bent down and pulled the pin. Without thinking Lee pushed me out the way and jumped onto the man to save the rest of us. It was the single bravest, most selfless act I have ever witnessed. And there isn’t a day that goes by that I wish I could trade places with him.”</p>
<p>There was a long pause. Both remained silent for what felt like an eternity. Then, Michelle all but fell into Harry arms, sobbing. “It’s alright.” He said, lightly patting her back. “Let it out.”</p>
<p>Michelle quickly recovered, whipped her tears, and sighed a more content sigh. “Thank you. It’s just a relief to have this off my back. To really know he was a hero. Thank you, Harry.”</p>
<p>“Of course. Now why don’t we start over a bit. I’m Harry Hart, your son’s boss.”</p>
<p>“I’m Michelle Unwin, your employee’s mother.” They shook hands and then hugged again.</p>
<p>“Hey Mum I heard crying are you-” Eggsy asked, scurrying into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“I’m alright, babes. I’m fine.”</p>
<p>After cleaning was done and cocktails were served, Merlin surprised everyone by telling them he had purchased a table for the night at a popular club in the West End. Harry, Roxy, Merlin, Ryan, Jamal, David and Eggsy climbed into cabs and Ubers, which Michelle stayed behind to watch Daisy and Liam retired early for work tomorrow. </p>
<p>Harry prided himself on being able to keep up with pop culture and young people. It’s no use being an old fuddy duddy as a spy, so he remained quite informed. He knew what songs were most popular and even got himself to listen to them during workouts and particularly boring luls at work. He knew what celebrity gossip was most prevalent and he knew what trends were sweeping social media. He liked to consider himself quite young at heart. </p>
<p>So it came as all the more of a shock when he walked into the club Merlin brought them to and felt eight million years old. The club was loud, there were many flashing lights, and music he had never heard before. Nevertheless Harry mentally adjusted himself to dance the night away with Eggsy and his friends. </p>
<p>The table that they had was in a VIP section, with its own bar and dance floor. Harry shuddered at what the cost to Merlin might have been, these places marked up crazy prices. Their table was adjacent to the dance floor, so they came and went easily. Harry found it easy to get lost in the music, even if it wasn’t his favorite genres. Eggsy seemed to be enjoying himself a great amount, and that’s what mattered. It was his birthday after all. Unfortunately, David was taking every opportunity he could to grind up against Eggsy’s backside. Harry needed to get him out of here. Not just because his presence interferes with his plans, but also because Harry is pretty sure he will murder David if he seems him humping Eggsy again.</p>
<p>Harry slipped away from the dancefloor to the coat check, where he got his tin of mints and returned to the table. He ate a mint himself to not be suspicious, and then quickly slipped a mint from the other side of the tin into David’s glass as the rest of the group returned to the table. Harry watched intently as David sat down and took a swig of his drink. The mint had already fully dissolved, and even if it hadn’t the dark lighting of the club would have hid it. It was a very fast acting drug, so David should show the effects right about</p>
<p>David threw up all over the table they had. While everyone else freaked out Harry was already ready with a handkerchief and was going to get a staff member to help with the mess.</p>
<p>“Babe what’s wrong?” Eggsy asked as he rubbed David’s back.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure. Out of nowhere I just was sick. And my stomach is killing me. I think I need to go home.”</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s get going.”</p>
<p>“No, you stay. I don’t want to ruin your birthday.”</p>
<p>“Here.” Harry interjected, grabbing David’s arm. “I’ll walk you out and call a cab.”</p>
<p>David silently agreed and the two walked outside, Harry swiftly dodging another wave of vomit while on the curb. Harry settled David in the car and paid in advance.</p>
<p>“You might want to go straight to the toilet after you get home.” The diarrhea starts in about a half an hour.</p>
<p>Harry returned to the dance floor to see Ryan and Jamal alone at the table. They were not critical to his plan, but every aspect of Eggsy’s life that Harry could infiltrate was useful. He sat down across from them and without asking refilled both their drinks.</p>
<p>“Cheers mate.” Ryan said.</p>
<p>“Not a problem,” Harry replied quite cordially, which piqued Jamal’s interest.</p>
<p>“So how did you meet Eggsy? I know you’re his boss but how’d he end up getting a job from you?”</p>
<p>“I saved his ass from jail, the night the three of you went on a chase with the police.”</p>
<p>“And you thought what he needed was a job as a tailor?”</p>
<p>“I knew he needed a mentor, someone who would believe in him enough to get him to believe in himself. And, look where we are now.”</p>
<p>There was a pregnant pause, until Jamal spoke up again. “Ok. So what. He’s got a job now, but it doesn’t mean you can make him a snob like you.”</p>
<p>“You think I’m a snob?” Harry asked quite offendedly.</p>
<p>“It’s pretty obvious. You dress, talk, and act like one.”</p>
<p>Harry took this personally, and as a challenge. He took off his jacket and began to roll up his sleeves. “Would a snob tell you about the time he seduced and fucked Princess Diana, only after drinking the both of you under the table?”</p>
<p>The two of them glanced at each other, smirked, and nodded. “You’re on, old man.”</p>
<p>Thirty minutes later Ryan lay across the table and Jamal was preening at Harry, who was still put together. “You’re the best, bruv.” Ryan moaned. “You gotta teach me how to do that.”</p>
<p>“Another time, perhaps.” Harry chuckled. </p>
<p>The rest of their party returned to the table. Roxy was the first to notice their state. “Sir, what did you do to them?” </p>
<p>“Just dazzling them with tales of my exploits.” Harry preened.</p>
<p>“What exploits?” Roxy asked.</p>
<p>“He shagged Princess Diana!” Jamal screamed.</p>
<p>“No way.” Eggsy called.</p>
<p>“It’s true.” Merlin chimed in. “I saw proof.”</p>
<p>“What proof?” Roxy asked belligerently.</p>
<p>“Same proof that our dear birthday boy shagged his own princess.”</p>
<p>“You dog!” Eggsy hit Merlin. “You watch those?”</p>
<p>“If they occur during a mission then yes, as your handler, I have to watch them. Just like I have to watch honeypots. And trust me, I’m not getting off on any of it, I have boundaries.”</p>
<p>“Harry I thought you were gay. Are you bi or…”</p>
<p>“It’s a long story, but to put it briefly, I closed my eyes and did it for England.”</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ,” Roxy exclaimed. “You boys are disgusting. How are they this drunk?”</p>
<p>“Harry, how are you not drunk?” Eggsy asked.</p>
<p>“After you are forced to take shots of different poisons in a Guatemalan druglord’s palace, normal alcohol does not affect your system as much.</p>
<p>“You really should be dead, Harry.” Merlin scoffed.</p>
<p>“Yet you continue to save my, my dear wizard.” Harry swooned.<br/>The night ended shortly after that, with Harry making sure everyone returned home. Getting Jamal in the cab was particularly difficult, with him begging to be Harry’s next apprentice and asking where to send his resume. </p>
<p>It was just past 02:30 when Harry returned home. He easily slipped out of his suit and went to bed. Content with the work he had done. He had established enough ground in Eggsy’s life, made enough connections, that he could begin to make chips at his and David’s relationship. Victory was so close he could almost taste it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nearing halfway? Or more? or Less? God knows, but I am glad that the staging part of the story is over. Can now get to the fun stuff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. When the Canary Stops Singing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry Harry everywhere and not an Eggsy to drink</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry had become near omnipresent in Eggy’s life. He was his boss at work, he was frequently invited out to drink with Eggsy and his friends, he attended dinner occasionally at Michelle’s apartment, and even did the occasional babysitting job for Daisy. Harry knew from reading Eggsy’s texts of Kingsman’s network that people were singing his praises. Michelle grew to appreciate Harry as Daisy’s adoration was infectious, Roxy admired Harry as a spy, and Eggsy’s pre-Kingsman friends saw him as “the one rich tosser who ain’t a tosser”. Harry knew Eggsy already thought highly of him, but with how much all of the other trusted people in Eggsy’s life began to like him too, Harry was going to be infallible in Eggsy’s eyes.</p>
<p>Harry had tangible evidence of this when Eggsy began coming to him for consul more and more. It started with work related issues, then some personal issues. The meetings started as sporadic, but with Eggsy trusting Harry more and more, a few months after his birthday party, they had a nearly daily tea appointment for Eggsy to vent or get advice. However, it was never about David. From the outside it seemed their relationship was perfect, but Harry knew better. Thanks to the standard issue cameras in any Kingsman agent’s house and the extra bugs Harry planted personally, Harry knew that tensions were rising in the Unwin-Perry household. Domestic squabbles, such as unwashed dishes or unsorted laundry, were becoming much more contentious, with the subtext of what they were arguing about rising closer and closer to the surface. Harry was just waiting for Eggsy to reveal it all himself. </p>
<p>“Harry can I ask a favour?” Eggsy asked in between sips of tea one Friday afternoon.</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“Can you watch Daisy tonight? I know it is last minute again but Mum really needs to-”</p>
<p>“Say no more. I would love to see the little flower. What time should I arrive?”</p>
<p>“6ish? I know you get home around 5:30 so it’ll be a quick turnaround.” </p>
<p>“Not a problem at all.”</p>
<p>However, there was a problem. When Harry arrived at Eggsy’s house, he was greeted not only by Eggsy, but also by David. David and Eggsy were dressed in formal suits. Given the cut and style of Eggsy’s jacket, a grey sports coat, Harry guessed dinner tonight was at a four star restaurant, perhaps in Knightsbridge or Chelsea. Harry was babysitting for date night. Just the idea of Eggsy and David on a date made Harry’s blood boil, nevermind the fact that Harry was enabling them to do so by babysitting Daisy. David would likely be a terrible date, and would not even bother to reach for his wallet when the check came. Harry, on the other hand, a perfect gentleman, would be taking care of the child David clearly has no interest in helping raise. Harry knew that David was sheepish at best when it came to being with Daisy. However, Harry, too besotted with the young girl, would move mountains and drain seas to spend time with her. Even when it allowed his nemesis to leech off of the love of his life.</p>
<p>“Right on time, Harry.” Eggsy greeted. “As usual though, I don’t know why Merlin always complains about you being late.”</p>
<p>For you dear, I’ll always be on time, Harry thought, but rather not say. “Right, well, I can see it’s date night for you two.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Eggsy got us a reservation at this fancy new restaurant started by this celebrity chef… Geralt Weber?”</p>
<p>“Ah yes. Mr. Weber was a client of Eggsy’s.” Eggsy was actually head of a security detail when Weber was invited to cook for the dictator of North Korea. Weber poisoned his food and Eggsy helped him escape Pyongyang with his life.</p>
<p>“Yes was quite difficult to adjust for. He’s slim but still has a chef’s belly.” Eggsy winked at Harry. God that wink, could make Harry jump off a cliff if Eggsy asked him to.</p>
<p>“Right well, I should let you two get going and get started on dinner for myself and the little miss. Where is she?”</p>
<p>“She is up in her room. Didn’t tell her you were the babysitter, figured you would want to see her first reaction, it’s adorable.”</p>
<p>“Right then, have a nice night. I’ll be here when you return.”</p>
<p>Harry silently walked up the stairs in order to surprise Daisy. He slowly creeped towards her door and opened it slightly, just enough to draw her attention. </p>
<p>“Guess who’s here…” Harry stated in an excited voice.</p>
<p>Daisy gasped and Harry could hear her slowly approaching the door. “Who?” She giggled. It was clear she already knew. His little girl was smart as a whip. Harry opened the door all the way and jumped through. “Uncle Harry!” Daisy shrieked, running up to give him a hug. “Are you babysitting me tonight?”</p>
<p>“Yes I am my dear. You have me all for yourself tonight.”</p>
<p>“Good, because Bearbear’s suit doesn’t fit.” She said as she grabbed the plush toy and placed it in his hands.</p>
<p>The suit was haphazardly over the bear’s face, as she clearly tried to put it on like a shirt and not a jacket.</p>
<p>“No, princess, you just put it on wrong. Look:” Harry demonstrated undoing the button and correctly placing each arm in the tiny sleeves before buttoning it again and slipping the trousers back on. “There we go. A bespoke suit for our furry friend.” </p>
<p>Daisy smiled brightly. “Great! Now he’s ready for our tea party.”</p>
<p>His night with Daisy was as wonderful as usual. They had tea, dinner and then watched Tangled before Harry put Daisy to bed, around 8 o’clock. Harry knew he had at least an hour or so before Eggsy and David returned home, so he began to snoop. He knew plenty from his surveillance, but there was still plenty more to know. He began in their bedroom which did not reveal much. The only thing of note was pair of fuzzy handcuffs still in its packaging, likely having been there a while but never used. Everything else was standard for a gay couple’s bedroom: condoms, bottles of lube, and a dildo hidden in a hidden compartment of the nightstand. </p>
<p>Harry then searched Eggsy’s office which returned little as well. David had moved a desk in there a few weeks ago, much to Eggsy’s chagrin. To be fair to David he just wanted to be close to Eggsy, which who wouldn’t, but to be fairer to Eggsy, it was filled with weapons, spy tech, and even a few explosives. Eggsy’s desk was filled with standard Kingsman cover work documents: encoded messages, client invoices, and his measuring tape and notepad for client fittings. David’s desk was empty save for his desktop, typical of a grifter to not have much work going on. Harry logged on to the computer and installed a program that would allow him to access the machine from his home terminal. He did do a cursory glance of his search history and found mostly pornography websites and YouTube videos. No job searches or class taking. Although to be fair, there was nothing suggesting cheating or adultery, so at least he wasn’t a total worthless vagabond.</p>
<p>The kitchen turned up nothing as well. Harry even sorted through the rubbish bins to try to find something of use. Not one to take a blow to his pride, Harry attributed this to him already knowing nearly everything about Eggsy and David. If there was something that was evading him, it was hidden pretty damn well. </p>
<p>A few minutes after Harry gave up his search and retired to the couch, Eggsy and David returned him, silent but seemingly content.</p>
<p>“Welcome home, how was the date?” Harry asked perfunctorily.</p>
<p>“Great, the food was amazing and then me and Eggsy went for a walk in Hyde Park.” David stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds lovely. I would love to hear more about it but frankly I am exhausted and must be returning home. I’ll see you on Monday, Eggsy?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Eggsy said, clearly distracted, but Harry didn’t think much of it.</p>
<p>Apparently he should have because first thing Monday morning Eggsy walked into Harry’s office looking drained. “Can we talk?” Eggsy asked. </p>
<p>Harry has to bite his tongue to not appear too eager. “May you give me just fifteen minutes? You can stay here if you want but I have three new mission files on my desk I have to assess, do logistics for, and assign. I’ll be as quick as possible.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure.” Eggsy says, nearly collapsing onto the couch.</p>
<p>Nineteen minutes later Harry joins Eggsy on the couch, offering the younger man a bottle of Coke, something he began to keep in his office mini-fridge after Eggsy kept bringing them when he came to talk.</p>
<p>“Cheers, Haz.”</p>
<p>“Now what is it? You look like Merlin when he saw that Star Wars film.”</p>
<p>Eggsy couldn't help but chuckle at that. “Yeah it's just… You ever been in a long term relationship?”</p>
<p>Oh god yes. Finally. The foundation was starting to crumble.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah shit the boy is back. Summer school is over, I am working out and eating (kinda) healthy, and I am ready to get back to this and fucking FINISH. I, like many of you, want to see Harry get Eggsy, it's just taking so damn long. However, I do believe to be close, although I don't want to rush it. The chase is sometimes greater than the catch.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. love how my face fits so good in your neck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The breakdown, exactly as planned</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter title from Ariana Grande's "imagine"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry’s conversation with Eggsy was not groundbreaking. Eggsy didn’t reveal every deepest darkest secret about his relationship, but it was enough. </p>
<p>Eggsy says: “I’m real affectionate with him and he’s so distant”, then Harry says to Michelle a few weeks later: “I don’t know if David really gets how special Eggsy is.” </p>
<p>Eggsy complains: “And he doesn’t really do much around the house.” Harry tells Roxy over lunch “It seems David doesn’t put in any work, towards himself or his relationship.”</p>
<p>Eggsy admits: “He sometimes has a bad case of wandering eyes.” Harry explains to Merlin: “I have suspicions about infidelity on David’s part. Call it an old spy’s intuition.”</p>
<p>And then Harry lets it sit. He’s planted the seeds, some of which didn’t need planting. No one suspects anything on Harry’s part. It’s been nearly a year since he asked Eggsy out, people either have forgotten it has happened or assumed Harry is long over Eggsy. In the meanwhile, Harry’s life continues as normal. He has tea with Eggsy every day, lunch with Roxy every Thursday, and babysits Daisy a little less than once a week. His life must be completely unperturbed by the chaos of Eggsy’s devolving relationship, lest his feelings be revealed too soon. Harry is patient. More than patient. He can wait.</p>
<p>The signs of Eggsy’s growing trust begin to increase. Handshakes have firmly been replaced by hugs, all initiated by Eggsy, and any stolen touches from Harry’s part are not only tolerated, but welcomed as a sign of comfort. All pretenses of polite conversation are gone when Harry and Eggsy have tea, as Harry has nearly become Eggsy’s therapist. From the moment Harry closes the door and goes to pour a cup of Earl Gray, Eggsy is recounting all his troubles of the day, including work, petty friend drama, and, of course, David. It is not vague, general complaints like when Eggsy first came to him; it has evolved to full fledged insults at everything large and small, from the time he left piss on the toilet seat to downright refusing to get a job ‘before he is ready’. Eggsy has just about lost it with David. (In no small part due to his own machinations, Harry thought.)</p>
<p>Harry attributes Eggsy’s greater trust in Harry to the other people in his life. Harry receives a ping every time his name is mentioned in a text or picked up by the mics in Eggsy or Michelle’s house. Although the amount of times the vocal recognition has mistaken hairy for Harry has driven him up the wall. He has received near universal praise from his new cohort of friends and acquaintances. All of them at one point or another have sung his praises, pointed Eggsy in Harry’s direction for one reason or another, and, in Michelle’s case, stated specifically that perhaps Eggsy should find “someone a bit more like Harry”. Harry has become Eggsy’s North Star, which is why it comes as no surprise to Harry when Eggsy arrives one night, his eyes puffy and face stained with tears.</p>
<p>“Eggsy, my boy, what’s going on?” Harry asks as he ushers the younger man inside and helps him out of his coat.</p>
<p>“It’s David.” Eggsy starts. “We had a big fight and I just had to get out of the apartment. I’m sorry, I didn’t want Mum and Daisy to see me like this like this. You were the first person I thought to go to.”</p>
<p>Harry leads Eggsy to the sofa. “Don’t be daft, you have nothing to be sorry for. Come, I’ll put the kettle on and you can explain everything.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Haz.” Eggsy says as he wipes his tears with a tissue. “I just can’t believe things blew up like they did.”</p>
<p>Harry returned quickly from the kitchen and took a seat an intimate but still respectful distance from Eggsy on the sofa. “Would you like to talk or to just sit for a moment?”</p>
<p>“No, I want to talk about it. This morning, before I went to the shop, David asked if I could cook this chicken dish he really likes, you know the one I learned from that Michelin star chef that was taken hostage by terrorists?” Harry nodded. “So anyway I was like, sure, if you can stop at Tesco’s and pick up the ingredients. So I texted him what I needed in the cab and he said he’d get it. When I got home this afternoon, not only had he not gone to the store, he ordered takeaway for himself ‘cause he was hungry’. So I asked him what the fuck am I supposed to do and he said I could still cook for myself and something about that just… set me off. I couldn’t believe he was being so self centered and conceited. I just went at him. Every problem, every grievance, I just railed into him. And then he got on the defensive. Started talking about me trying to control him and not being supportive of his choices. I couldn’t believe he could say that when I’m basically his fucking sugar daddy. He only pays rent when he wants to, never buys groceries or gas for the car. I even have him on a fucking Kingsman phone plan! I couldn’t take it. My brain was short circuiting, I had to leave.”</p>
<p>Eggsy takes a deep breath before sighing heavily. Harry sits there for a moment, trying to think of what to say, but Eggsy continues.</p>
<p>“And I just feel bad. David’s a good guy, I shouldn’t have exploded at him, he just drives me up the wall sometimes. And I know I’m pushy, trying to make him get a job. It ain’t fair of me to decide what he should do”</p>
<p>“You’re not in the wrong Eggsy.” Harry interjects.</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“Your feelings about David’s behavior. They are not wrong. Yes you could have expressed them in a politer fashion, but I know this is not the first time you tried. It would not do you well to blame yourself for lashing out or, even worse, blame yourself for his behavior and believe that trying to fix it is a bad idea. Relationships are about bringing out the best in one another, and you are clearly trying to do that. You’re a good partner Eggsy. Anyone from the outside can see that.”</p>
<p>“I don’t feel that way. No good partner screams his head off at his boyfriend then storms out.” The tears that had begun to dry began to come back as Eggsy spoke. “That’s shit… that’s shit Dean did.”</p>
<p>Harry instinctively grabs Eggsy and pulls him into a hug. “Oh my boy perish the thought. You’re nothing like that man. Even the best of couples fight. If someone says they don’t fight with their partner they are either lying or not in love. You’re a great man Eggsy, don’t let this make you think you are not.”</p>
<p>Eggsy pulls away slightly to dry his tears and look Harry in the eye. “You mean it?”</p>
<p>“With all my heart.”</p>
<p>Harry barely finishes speaking before Eggsy pulls him into a kiss. It’s sloppy and passionate, like the thoughts and emotions swirling around Eggsy’s head. It takes a few seconds for Harry to regain control over his bodily urges and his rapidly hardening cock. It takes all of Harry’s will not to take control from Eggsy, to mark him, bite him, pin him down and claim him. No, Eggsy must remain the agent of all this action, for now. <br/>The kettle, perfectly timed, whistles and Harry breaks off the kiss and wordlessly goes to serve the tea. Harry returns to Eggsy trying to catch his breath like he’s been punched in the gut. Harry silently places Eggsy’s cup on the coffee table beside the couch and sits down. Both of them take a sip of the drink, the soft sound of the cups being placed on the glass table deafening.</p>
<p>Finally, after both have nearly finished their drinks, Eggsy breaks the silence. “Should I go?”</p>
<p>Harry, careful with the subtext, responds. “I do not want you to go. But I’m not sure it’s right for you to stay.”</p>
<p>“Harry.”</p>
<p>“Eggsy.”</p>
<p>“Fucking kiss me.”</p>
<p>This time, Harry gives no pretense of passivity. He dives onto Eggsy, smashing their lips together while ferociously groping Eggsy’s body. He wraps his hand in Eggsy’s hair, yanking it slightly to lift Eggsy’s neck. Harry’s lips move across Eggsy’s face to his ear, which he gives a quick nip before peppering kisses down his jawline and finally traveling to his neck. Eggsy moans loudly as Harry suctions his lips onto his own flesh. But Harry resists the urge again to create any lasting marks, though every bone in his body compels him to do so. </p>
<p>They just sit there, kissing, for hours. Eggsy taking in everything Harry gives him. Finally, around 2 AM, Harry declares that he has to get to bed eventually. </p>
<p>“May I join you?” Eggsy asks timidly.</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>Harry changes into his pajama bottoms and a white undershirt while Eggsy just strips down to his boxers. Harry takes the time to admire Eggsy’s body while he is brushing his teeth. He was always incredibly fit, but since joining Kingsman his muscle definition is that of a superhero. They lie down together and Eggsy pulls himself close into Harry’s arms, head tucked into the crook of Harry’s neck. He’s still obviously shaken from tonight, the endorphins of their lengthy snogging session having faded. Harry pets Eggsy’s head softly.</p>
<p>“Harry?”</p>
<p>“Shh, darling. Don’t think. Just enjoy this moment.”</p>
<p>This absolutely wonderful moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What's up? I'm in Bumfuck Pennsylvania with no cell service, college has started again, and instead of homework i'm writing this. How are y'all doing?</p>
<p>We have hit the breaking point. Only two paragraphs left in the prompt so only two chapters left in the story? LMAO who knows. I do want to finish this though because, while I love it and think its some of my best writing, I want to move on to other ideas I have.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. You want the moon? Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The conclusion of David Perry and Eggsy Unwin</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from the film "It's a Wonderful Life"</p><p>Also, I earn my explicit rating, although I suck at writing smut</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry wiped the sweat from his brow as he pounded his cock into Eggsy’s ass. He somewhat didn’t believe that this was finally happening, that he was finally taking Eggsy and claiming what was his. Well, almost. Eggsy had insisted that he wear a condom, but all in good time.</p><p>It had been 6 days since he and Eggsy first kissed. Eggsy continued to return to Harry night after night, telling David he was staying with Michelle and Daisy. They talked for hours each night, sometimes about David and about them, sometimes about seemingly nothing at all. Harry had been very clear that he did not want to make Eggsy a cheater, and would not do anything uncouth. Of course, Eggsy pushed, and Harry allowed himself to be pushed. The second night was more kissing. The third and fourth was naked kissing and jacking off. Last night they had given each other blowjobs, and tonight… tonight Harry finally fucked Eggsy.</p><p>Harry rammed his dick hard into Eggsy’s prostate. The poor boy had already cum, but Harry wanted to milk every sensation out of him before he himself finally released into the cursed latex.</p><p>“Oh fuck Harry.” Eggsy moaned, his words wanton and exhausted from Harry’s onslaught.</p><p>“Think you have another one in you or should I finish?” Harry whispered, voice low and sultry.</p><p>“No way, I’m spent. Your turn.”</p><p>Harry chuckled and picked up his pace, more focused himself than the younger man. Finally, with a few long, final thruts, Harry buried his cock deep in Eggy’s ass and came. He pulled out and collapsed next to Eggsy. He looked beautiful: hair messed up, body red with marks from Harry’s hands and mouth. Utterly ravished. </p><p>Harry quickly disposed of the condom and took Eggsy’s naked body into his arms. The boy was still thoroughly fucked out and in a blissful state. Harry wrapped their arms together and took Eggsy’s hands, rubbing small circles on him and kissing the back of his neck.</p><p>“That was wonderful darling. You are a treasure. I can only imagine what it would be like to have you all the time. To truly be yours and you be mine. I would give you the whole world on a silver platter if I could. Oh we would be marvelous my boy.”</p><p>Eggsy shot up like a rocket, eyes wide awake and tears starting to fill them. “I can’t do this anymore. I don’t love him, I don’t want to be with him.” He rambled.</p><p>Harry quickly recovered, putting a soothing hand on his back. “Eggsy calm down. What’s gonig through your head?”</p><p>“I don’t want to be with David anymore. I never should have been with him. I love you. And I think you love me too. I should have accepted your proposal last year, I wasted so much time on that idiot.”</p><p>Harry took Eggsy’s chin in his hand and turned his face towards his. “Nothing would make me happier.” Harry kissed him, soft, tender, lovingly. “I love you too.”</p><p>The next day, Harry, sat in his office, watching through his trusted cameras, finally witnessed what he’d wanted to see for nearly two years.</p><p>“I’m sorry David, but we’re done.” Eggsy said definitively. He had taken the cab to his apartment this morning and, while David was out doing who knows what, Eggsy had packed his things and placed them at the door.</p><p>David was shell shocked. “What? Babe what are you doing? This was just a fight we can get over it.”</p><p>Eggsy looked slightly angry. “No, we can’t. And even if we could I don’t want to. You’re not good for me anymore, so it’s time to move on.”</p><p>“What? I’m not good for you? What gave you that idea?”</p><p>“Harry. He made me realize that I can do a whole lot better than you.” </p><p>“So now, all of a sudden, you are kicking me out?”</p><p>The anger began to boil more and more. “Yup, it’s my apartment, my name on the lease, you barely pay rent. I’m kicking you out. I know you have people to crash with so I ain’t worried.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Eggsy. Give me a chance, I can improve!”</p><p>Finally, Eggsy burst: “How many fucking chances have you had? I’ve tried to get you to improve for two years, and you never did, never even wanted to. If you can improve, it won’t be while I’m bankrolling you and letting you get along by not doing anything. It’s time to move on.” David was shocked by Eggsy’s rage, he looked wounded. Quickly, Eggsy regained his composure. “I’m sorry, you don’t deserve me yelling at you. But we have run our course. And I think this could be good for you, call it tough love.”</p><p> </p><p>David still looked dejected. He refused to meet Eggsy’s eye.</p><p>“Look, I gotta go out and run some errands. I’ll give you to the end of the day to pack up, but I need you gone by the time I get back.” </p><p>Without waiting for a response, Eggsy grabbed his keys and left the apartment. Harry followed him outside and into a Kingsman cab that was waiting for him. Eggsy pulled out his phone and Harry quickly got his text: Just ended it. I’m on my way over.</p><p>“Huh” Harry said out loud. Eggsy never used proper grammar in his texts, he must really be shaken up.</p><p>Harry watched Eggsy until he saw the cab pull up into his cul de sac. Harry rushes downstairs from his office to the front door, opening before Eggsy even gets the chance to ring the bell. Eggsy falls into Harry, who swiftly wraps him in his arms and pulls the boy in, deftly closing the door behind him. </p><p>“Oh my boy, I am so proud of you. I love you so much.”</p><p>Eggsy sniffled, “I love you too, Harry.”</p><p>“Let’s lie down.”</p><p>Harry led Eggsy upstairs into the bedroom, where he removed both of their shoes before climbing onto the made bed. Harry kissed him lightly before resting his head atop Eggsy’s. Eggsy fit perfectly into Harry’s larger frame, and as the two of them drifted off, Harry couldn’t be happier, knowing that his plan had worked nearly to the letter, and this wonderful, gorgeous, kind, amazing boy, was completely, irrevocably, finally his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woo! Main story complete! Two epilogue things left, one is essentially the final paragraph from the prompt, and the other is my own idea which is quite devious, and I'm not sure if it will be canon or not.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>